


Eren and Levi in College (first fic! smut in later chapters XD)

by orphan_account



Series: Eren and Levi in College (first fic! smut in later chapters XD) [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, College, M/M, University, attack on titan - Freeform, depression later on, ereri, riren - Freeform, slight jeanmarco, smut in later chapter, trigger warning in later chapters, tw for cutting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:03:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So basically, this fic is about Eren and Levi going to college together. Since it's my first fic, like ever, please go easy on me with comments and stuff :). They're roommates, eventually they get together. In later chapters, there's gonna be a trigger warning for cutting. I have no clue how long it'll be. Eren's 19 and Levi's 21. It's Eren's first year in college and Levi is a junior. So yeah, i think that's an OKAYish summary, lol never done this before obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. first day and gorgeous roommate

**Author's Note:**

> So this chapter is pretty short, sorry!

Eren walked up three flights of stairs to get to his room in the dorm. It was his first day at the university and he had no clue that he would have a roommate. A particularly gorgeous roommate.

"Hello there" his roommate said from one of the beds in the room. He was a short, muscular boy with pale skin and unruly black hair. He was laying on his bed reading and he didn't bother to look up when Eren entered the room.

Eren blushed when he realized that he was checking the boy out and murmered a quiet "hi". The boy's eyes flickered towards Eren, and they locked gazes. Eren was immediately entranced by those dark gray eyes, and he found himself totally speechless for once in his life.

The boy's face was totally emotionless, and his eyes were dead gray pools. Eren sensed that he wasn't truly emotionless, just using that emotionless facade to protect himself.

"I'm Eren...I'm your roommate I guess" Eren said, his voice awkwardly shaky.

"Levi" was all the boy said in return, and he returned his focus to his book.

Eren shook his head slightly, having to consciously tell himself not to ogle this Levi. He turned and got to work unpacking his things.

One hour later, Eren was sitting on the opposite bed in the room. Levi had said nothing whatsoever to Eren for the entire hour, and Eren was disappointed in this fact, because he sort of wanted to get to know Mr. Hottie.

After a few moments of silence, Levi cleared his throat, looked over at Eren and said in a flat voice, "Dirty up this room and I'll kill you, brat"

Eren was somewhat befuddled at his asshole-ness, wondering what he could have done to deserve such treatment, but he decided to ignore it for the moment and replied, "Fine, I won't mess it up. Clean freak much?" he murmered the last part to himself, but it was just loud enough for Levi to hear him.

"Tch" was all he said.

Eren rolled his eyes and flopped down on the bed, deciding to go to sleep since it was already 10 o'clock. The next day was Saturday so he didn't bother setting an alarm.


	2. Good Morning, Mr. Fighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So in this chapter, Eren and Levi fight and both realize they have feelings for each other!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK GOODNESS this chapter is actually pretty damn long. Sorry not sorry about the length because of my annoyingly short first chapter!

Eren woke up at around 11 in the morning. His roommate, Levi, was already up and had resumed his position from yesterday of reading on his bed. Eren wondered if he had even went to sleep because the young man had extreme dark circles under his eyes.

Eren stretched and got up, scratching at his head. "Morning" he mumbled to Levi, and went to the bathroom to change.

When he came back out, Levi was sitting at the desk on his side of the room. He seemed to be tidying it, although there was nothing really to tidy. The pale young man paid Eren no attention until Eren spoke to him, "So, what's your major, Levi?"

Levi sighed and grudgingly turned his chair around to look at Eren. He looked extremely tired. "I'm majoring in attack sciences." he said in a dead-pan voice, then he turned the chair back to his tidying and ignored Eren. Eren was surprised about Levi’s major, he looked like he could be a good fighter with all that muscle, but since he was so short Eren didn't know how well he would actually do in a fight.

Eren grunted in response and said that he didn't know what he would be majoring in. Levi didn't ask him this, but Eren thought it would be nice to fill the silence. He continued speaking, listing random interests and he rambled on for a while.

"Would you shut up?!" Levi practically shouted from his desk. "I'm sick of your annoying rambling, kid"

Eren scoffed, somewhat shocked that Levi was calling him a kid. His anger flared up and he said, "Why should I shut up? And who you calling kid, shorty?"

Levi's expression didn't change at all, but he rose from the desk and got into a fighting stance. "You should shut up because you're annoying me, and I'm calling you kid because you obviously have the mentality of a three year old" His voice was colder, which Eren didn't think was possible. But he was suddenly afraid of this little man.

Anger overwhelmed that fear though, because Eren did not like being called kid. And he didn't think he had the mentality of a three year old. Eren stalked over to Levi, his chest puffing up and his face angry.

Levi cracked his knuckles and chuckled darkly under his breath, amazed that the brat had even approached Levi. Most people learned to fuck off when he made his voice that cold.

Obviously Eren was stupider than Levi had first thought. The only way to solve this was to kick his ass, which would be a pity. Levi actually kind of liked Eren, the fact that he responded at all to the kid showed that. Generally he ignored everyone.

Eren was confused by Levi’s dark laughter, but he ignored it and also got into a fighting stance.

The punch came before Eren was expecting it. Before he had enough time to react, another punch came from the other side. Eren was extremely surprised by the sheer force behind Levi's little hands, and attempted a kick. 

Levi caught his leg mid-kick and moved it in a manner that slammed Eren on the ground in front of him.

Eren groaned and felt his shoulder move in a way it was NOT supposed to.

The look on Levi’s face showed that, on the outside, he was not remorseful. He simply looked down at Eren with a calculating look. He was in a perfect position to kick the crap out of him, but was having slight doubt on whether he should beat his ass any more. 

Eren scrambled away from Levi before said kick could come at him. He groaned some more and jerked his shoulder about, trying to pop it back into place.

It was then that Levi noticed he had dislocated the kid's shoulder. He, against all of his mind screaming for him not to, rushed over to Eren and helped him put his shoulder back in place.

Eren was wide-eyed when Levi came over to him. He assumed that the little man was going to kick him or, worse, punch him again. But all he did was grab Eren's upper arm and push it in a way that Eren wasn't able to. Eren was extremely surprised by the heat that ran up his arm because of those fingers.

Eren felt a pop and sighed in relief. Now the only thing that was hurting was his pride. And his back. He got confused when Levi didn't move away immediately. He kept his hand on Eren's arm a few seconds longer than was necessary.

Levi's eyes roamed Eren's face and body, causing Eren to blush fiercely.

Levi then shook his head and backed away. Eren saw a slight turmoil in his gray eyes, but wasn't very sure about that, so he dismissed it from his mind. Eren then realized that Levi had done the same thing Eren had done when they first met. He had checked him out, then shook his head and stopped checking him out.

Eren also dismissed this thought as fanciful thinking. There was no way this gorgeous boy could like Eren. He had just beat the shit out of him, and he was a total asshole to him. However, Levi rushing over to pop his shoulder back into place suggested otherwise. 

Eren was confused. Extremely confused. So confused that he was sure his face had a really stupid look on it. So he dismissed all thoughts of confusion and concluded that Levi did not like Eren.

Levi was a wreck on the inside. He made sure to conceal his emotional state from the brat. He was obviously sending him mixed messages by beating the shit out of him and then helping him out. He didn’t know why he had helped him but, he had helped the brat. Which was stupid. Also, he had no clue whatsoever why the hell he was checking this boy out. Yeah, he was cute. No, not even cute, the kid was hot.

Levi was gay, but he never let himself be attracted to anyone. He was too afraid of losing them. In the past, all the people he cared about he had lost, so that’s one of the big reasons he was an asshole. He didn’t want to let anyone close.

He felt a need to apologize for beating the shit out of Eren so he murmured a quiet "sorry".

Eren heard him. His turquoise eyes were looking up at Levi with a confused expression. Levi mistook this confusion as Eren being confused about why he was sorry. Eren was confused about that, but more confused with the whole asshole-or-not thing. 

Eren asked, “What? Why are you saying sorry, your face says you don’t but your voice says you do…what should I believe??”

Levi sighed and tried to make his voice sound a bit more convincing. “I am sorry” he said, but his ‘convincing’ tone was really only make his voice higher pitched. Eren forced back a smile, he found Levi’s higher pitched voice completely cute. Eren could see that he had tried though, so he believed him.

“I’m sorry too, I provoked you like that” Eren said. 

“No, no, it’s my fault. I forget how rude I can be sometimes” Levi insisted.

SOMETIMES!? Eren thought sarcastically. Every time the man spoke more than a few words he was rude. Eren chose not to voice this opinion though and said that it was fine. 

“You do pack a mean punch though” Eren said, almost admiringly. 

“Thanks” Levi replied humorously. Then he laughed. And it wasn’t really a chuckle, or even a sarcastic laugh. It was a real laugh. 

Eren found himself in wonder. The pale man’s laugh was high pitched and simply adorable. Eren couldn’t keep a stupid grin off his face.

Levi stopped laughing quickly, then blushed crazily because he almost never let himself really laugh. He was deeply embarrassed about his high-pitched laugh. When he felt the need to laugh he almost always forced it into a sarcastic smile or smirk. 

He had let down his defenses just enough to show Eren his laughter. Levi figured that this was a start. 

He didn’t understand how the brat evoked any feelings in him, or why he was so deeply attracted to him, but he decided to try and let the boy in. Maybe, just maybe, he wouldn’t lose him.


	3. Changing out of Pajamas...Interesting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi change out of their pajamas to go out to breakfast, and things get kinda interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I legit stayed up until 420 in the morning writing this fic...what is wrong with my life!??! lol hope you like it. SO SO SO SORRY it's so late, i had to clean out my garage and living room to get ready for moving...so sorry guys. anywho, here we go!

Eren woke to an obnoxious alarm noise that vaguely resembled the sound of a rooster. He groaned and pulled his pillow over his face, choosing to ignore the annoying squawk that was Levi's alarm clock.

Levi opened his eyes wearily and smacked his alarm clock a few times to get it to shut up. He hated the alarm because it always seemed to go off right as he was almost asleep. He heaved a sigh of irritation and sat up.

Eren pushed the pillow off his face and looked over to the short young man's side of the room. His green-blue eyes widened in surprise when he saw Levi's ribs when he stretched.

Eren gulped rather loudly and turned his gaze away from the easily annoyed man's lovely torso. Levi noticed Eren's look and felt a faint blush spreading over his cheeks. He rolled his eyes and made sure that his face was in its usual bored expression when he thought, He didn't look at you in that kind of way. It was nothing...it was nothing...

He sighed quietly and refused to believe that Eren could like him in that way. Eren heard the sigh and saw the blush. He began to feel a bit of hope. Maybe Levi felt the same way towards him? Maybe. Eren doubted it though, Levi didn't seem to be gay. At all.

Eren was very gay, he was quite fabulous once someone got to know him, but he didn't show his gayness to most people for fear of being judged.

Almost as if the atmosphere decided to respond to Eren's awkward thoughts, the silence of the dorm-room quickly turned from a sleepy one to an awkward one.

Eren decided that he was going to go get breakfast. Before he could psych himself out of it he quickly asked Levi, “I'm going to get breakfast....d-do you want to join me?”

Eren's faced turned a dark red when he stuttered, but he looked Levi in the eye and awaited his answer.

Levi kept his facial expression in check but on the inside he was smiling like a maniac. Eren might like him! Levi simply could not maintain his deadpan voice when he replied, “Sure!”

Eren's heart leaped for joy when he heard Levi's tone. It was a happy one, and it was also a hopeful one. Eren saw the glimmer in Levi's eyes as well and that in itself was enough to give him a baby heart attack. Eren grinned, and he didn't care that he looked waaaay too happy for the breakfast.

Levi's thoughts about whether or not Eren liked him turned much more positive when he saw the pure happiness in Eren. For a moment, he slipped up and smiled back at Eren.

Before Levi could correct his facial mask mess up Eren saw his smile. Eren's grin only grew wider because he still thought that Levi was the hottest thing alive and seeing him smile was fantastic.

Levi quickly pulled himself together and returned his face to its usual state. He broke eye contact with Eren with slight reluctance and got up to change out of his pajamas.

Eren's eyes widened for the second time that morning when he saw Levi walk for his dresser and pull out an outfit, thus proceeding to take off his shirt like Eren wasn't there.

Eren admired Levi's back muscles and toned arms when he put his shirt on. Then Eren almost had another baby heart attack when Levi took his pajama pants off.

Levi's butt was absolutely HEAVENLY. It was such a perfect shape and Eren couldn't keep his eyes off of Levi.

Eren snapped out of it when Levi's pants were fully on. Eren blushed so darkly it felt like all the blood rushed to his head. He snapped his head away from looking at Levi's butt just in time for when Levi turned around.

Levi had purposely stripped in front of Eren just to gauge his reaction. His reaction was so much better than Levi suspected.

Levi wanted to see if Eren was the slightest bit gay. He suspected as much just because he could tell by the way Eren acted around him that he had the hopefully had the hots for Levi.

Levi loved the way that Eren blushed. He found it adorable, and the fact that Levi just caught Eren staring at his ass gave him the idea that Eren most certainly was gay.

Yes, Levi was certainly going to try a relationship. But only if Eren was willing to pursue him. Not awkwardly or from the side, but full out obvious pursuit of Levi.

Levi saw Eren shake his head much like he did the first night in the room when he saw Levi for the first time.

Eren got up from his bed and walked over to his own dresser. He mentally said “fuck it all” and proceeded to do the exact same as Levi and strip down right in front of him.

Levi, much like Eren had done to him, could not keep his eyes off Eren. His body was tanned and...beautiful. Levi wanted it all.

Levi also gained a lot of confidence by catching Eren staring at his butt. So he admired Eren's butt and didn't pretend he wasn't when Eren turned around from changing into his clothes.

Eren looked up from the floor (he had been staring at it blushingly the whole time) to see Levi staring at him, with admiration and desire flickering in his eyes.

The look in Levi’s eyes made Eren’s blush only grow deeper, so he cleared his throat and asked Levi, “So, where do you wanna go for breakfast?” he was mortified when his voice squeaked. 

Levi smiled at Eren, finding his blushiness adorable, and said that he didn’t mind where they went, as long as there was coffee. 

Eren’s blush gradually faded, but he still felt a bit awkward around his hot roommate. “Okay…umm is Titan Café alright with you?” he asked Levi.

“Yup, Titan Café is great!” Levi replied, and off they went.


	4. breakfast, the past, and...jean?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically levi and Eren go to the cafe and learn a shit ton about each other.....then Jean shows up XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY FOR LATENESS! School started up and a lot of personal shit happened with me, so I apologize for being a shitty author and not updating sooner!!! I know how sucky it is to wait really long for a chapter, so I apologize profusely! Anyway, enough with big words, hope you guys like the chapter!!!

Eren and Levi headed out of the dorm room, both very happy. The awkwardness was no longer there, and the silence they shared was a comfortable one.

The day was beautiful and Eren was so happy it was a Sunday. No school, nothing to do but hang out and enjoy the great outdoors. It was the perfect temperature that happened often in early September and Eren loved it.

When they left the dormitory, several of Levi's friends did a double-take at him and Eren. They were so not used to Levi being around anyone but them, so seeing him with a new guy was pretty out there. Levi exchanged glances with Petra, Edwin, and Uluo when they looked at him and he gave a very slight blush. Petra of course realized right away that that meant Levi liked Eren. She grinned at Levi and tugged the other ones with her to leave Levi and Eren alone.

Eren noticed Levi's blush and the three other students looking at Levi weird. Eren was confused by this, but he pushed it out of his mind and chose to ignore it.

Shortly after they arrived at Titan Cafe. Eren smiled at Armin, who was always his waiter and had been his best friend since primary school. They were escorted to a two-seat table by the window and Armin asked them what they would be having.

"I'll have an extra large coffee, black, and a blueberry scone please" Eren said, wondering how Levi would react to him drinking an extra large black coffee.

Levi reacted in the way that Eren thought he would, he looked at Eren incredulously and muttered something about stupid brats. Levi then told Armin, "I'll have a small vanilla latte and a blueberry scone as well, please"

"Alrighty! I'll go fix them!" Armin said and went to fix their orders.

"A vanilla latte? Really Levi?" Eren asked Levi, wondering how he could drink something so disgustingly sweet.

"Yes, a vanilla latte! Problem, brat?" Levi replied, his words suggesting he was angry but his tone proved he was just messing.

"Nah, no problem." Eren replied, smiling at him with twinkling turquoise eyes.

Levi smiled back, his face unusually kind.

"I really like lazy days like this..." Eren mused, looking out the window blissfully.

"I do sometimes. Most of the time I generally get REALLY bored if there's nothing to do" Levi replied.

Eren was sort of surprised, Levi's cool exterior made him seem like the kind of guy who would be fine with sitting around all day, probably meditating or something like that. "Well, I hope you're not bored right now" Eren said, his tone hopeful that Levi wasn't.

"No, not at all. This is the most 'fun' I've had in a while." Levi replied truthfully. His friends usually wanted to do stupid things like go out and party. Levi personally thought that being 21 didn't mean it was something mandatory to drink or go clubbing.

Eren's eyes glimmered warmly at Levi, he was proud to have helped Levi not be bored. And he was also super happy that he was with Levi at that moment. He liked him, and wanted a relationship...his self-confidence was shit but he could talk to Levi freely.

It didn't take a huge effort on either guy's part to keep the conversation flowing. Levi asked Eren about himself and received in-depth answers on Eren's life. He learned about Eren watching his mom get murdered and having only Mikasa and Armin to get him out of his depression from that. Levi also learned that Eren was an amazing artist and was shown some of Eren's drawings from his phone.

Their breakfast came somewhere in their conversation and they slowly ate and drank while the other was speaking. For almost three hourse Levi questioned Eren about his life, then the tables turned to Levi.

"So, Levi, how about you tell me about yourself. I'm too lazy to repeat your questions so just give me the general gist of your past and all that good stuff." Eren said, feeling like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders from talking about his mom. Eren was intrigued by Levi and wanted to know all about him like Levi knew all about Eren.

"Fair enough." Levi replied, and he leaned forward in his chair till he rested his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his hands.

"I'm from a town in Rose called Klorva. My parents both died when I was 5 because the place they worked at burned while they were inside it. I don't really remember them, but I was shipped off to Trost where they put me in the foster care system. I was shuffled from family to family until I was 13 and a lady named Hangi Zoe took me in. She's kinda crazy but I do love her. She made me take martial arts classes when she learned that most of my previous foster parents had beat me up. Hangi's the reason I'm majoring in Attack Sciences, actually. She made me really interested in how people's brains react to different attack strategies and fighting methods. I don't have any siblings, though I wish I did....Sorry to spill out my life story like that, but you asked"

Levi's response evoked many emotions in Eren. He was extremely sad about his upbringing and angry about the foster parents who were abusive. He got extremely relieved when he heard about Hangi, Eren knew if it weren't for her he wouldn't know Levi at all.

Levi felt extremely weird for talking so long. He was used to listening not talking, but Eren's open answers to his questions made Levi much more comfortable about talking to Eren about his own fucked up past. Levi made sure while he was speaking to keep his focus on Eren's reactions, because Eren's emotions were clear on his face most of the time.

At the end of Levi's speech, Eren and Levi fell silent for several minutes. They were both digesting the fact that the other knew pretty much their whole life story and they had only met yesterday. Despite them only knowing each other for basically two days, they both felt a strong connection to each other.

A familiar smug laugh brought Eren out of his thinking rather annoyingly. Levi hadn't noticed the laugh but knew something was wonky from the look of irritation on Eren's face.

Another smug laugh floated their way from the other side of Titan Cafe, and this time Levi heard it. Eren cringed and looked over at the owner of the laughter.

It was Jean Kirstein. Eren had known the guy since he was 15, and they had dated for several months before having a huge fight over stupid bullshit and ignoring each other for the next four years. Eren doubted Jean knew that Eren went to Shiganshina University, because if he did then Jean probably wouldn't have attended.

Levi followed Eren's gaze where he saw a guy about Eren's age who looked a lot like a horse and had really stupid hair. From the first look he could tell the guy was an arrogant bastard. He was with a cute freckled boy who looked at him adoringly.

Eren had no idea who said cutie was and he didn't care to know. Eren shot several death glares at that side of the cafe in hopes that Jean's irritating laughter would stop so that he could enjoy his time with Levi.

Levi asked Eren, "So who's that guy over there who seems to be annoying the hell out of you?"

"Oh, that's Jean Kirstein. We met when I was 15 and we really got on each other's nerves until for some god-awful reason we decided to date each other...it only lasted a few months until we had a big fight and broke up. We've avoided each other ever since, but now he's over there with Freckles attempting to show off." Eren replied, speaking quickly and angrily.

Levi was surprised that Eren would ever date such a cocky son of a bitch, but he kept that surprise to himself. "Do you want to leave? He hasn't seen you yet so we can probably just slip out and not be noticed by them" Levi said to Eren, wanting his irritation to stop so they could continue spending time together.

"No I don't want to leave. Let's just hope he shuts his big fat horse-mouth after a few minutes or I'll go over there and make him shut it." Eren replied, getting more frustrated as the seconds ticked on and Jean's voice and laughter stayed just as loud and obnoxious.

When Eren's eyes flashed an extremely dark green Levi said, "Eren..." cautioning him NOT to go over there and get into a fight with his ex.

Eren did hear Levi's warning so he decided to shout across the cafe since there was no one in there but Jean, Freckles, and Eren and Levi.

"Hey, Horseface! Shut the fuck up, you're ruining my day with every word you speak" Eren shouted loudly at Jean. The look of surprise and instant anger on his face made Eren grin madly at Levi.

"Well, if it isn't Jaegar-bombtastic over here!" Jean retorted, his pitch going higher when he said 'tastic'. "It's been what....four years since I last saw you, shithead." Jean also said, making the freckled boy sitting with him stiffen up from apparent displeasure at the confrontation.

"Shut your big fat horse-mouth, you double-deckered pig fart!" Eren said, coming up with the most creative insults he could.

Levi burst out laughing at that particular comeback and waited suspensefully for Jean's response. Despite himself he was slightly enjoying the confrontation because of the hilarious insults.

"Get your head out of your penis-hole, you shrimp-dicked fucknugget and screw off!" Jean replied, making the freckled boy cringe some more at the explicit insults flying back and forth.

"God dammit Jean, quit being a puddle of horse piss and why don't you fuck off. Pay attention to your freckled boyfriend there, he's about to cry!" Eren shot back, taking notice of Freckles' distressed state.

"His name is Marco, thank you so not very much" Jean said back, but not as angrily. His furious state of mind being dampened by the sight of Marco being so upsetted. Jean turned back to his boyfriend and thus ignored Eren and Levi.

Eren smiled victoriously and turned back to Levi.

"Creative insults there, Eren" Levi said, still trying to stifle his laughter.

Eren laughed with Levi, proud of his strange comebacks. With most of the peace restored, he and Levi spent the remainder of their morning at the Cafe. Jean and Marco left at around noon, much to Eren's pleasure.

It was only because Armin was the only staffmember there that none of them got kicked out of the Cafe.

Eren and Levi's conversation then revolved around random interests and more about themselves. They eventually understood that they had been sitting and talking for going on six hours when Armin walked over and kindly reminded them of the time. It was three o'clock.

They exchanged glances and Levi told Eren that they should probably get up off their asses and leave.

"Agreed" was Eren's response. They got up and stretched, Eren wiggling his butt around just a bit to shake off the numbness he just realized had set in on his backside.

Levi couldn't help but laugh at Eren when he saw the strange booty shake. "What on earth are you doing?" he asked in between giggles.

"Shut up, my ass fell asleep" Eren replied, at the same time trying not to laugh at himself.

"Come on, let's just go back to the dorm room and hopefully the walk will make your butt wake up again." Levi responded.

"Allright, whatever you say. I hope it wakes up, jeez my butt feels weird." Eren said, and they walked out of Titan Cafe together. They barely noticed that their walk and the way they interacted was completely different from the way they had acted this morning.

Now they acted like best friends. Well, they would be acting like best friends except for the occasional blushes and hand brushing that ensued on their walk back to the dorm.

Yes, it was obvious they liked each other. And yes, now that they knew almost everything about each other made them positive that they were going to pursue a relationship with each other. The thought was an extremely comforting one to both of them.

\------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (kudos to all of you who recognized the creative insults i used as being from the attack on titan abridged version on youtube by professionalfailures)


	5. Fluff...pure fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> : Fluffy stuff when they wake up, discovery of a class together, and the boys being adorable by being cute as fuck with their crushes on each other that neither are willing to admit yet…YAAAAAAAY for finally updating! :D

The next morning, Eren woke up to Levi’s annoying alarm clock once more. Today it wasn’t quite as irritating as yesterday, though. Eren laughed when Levi groaned dramatically and smacked his clock to get it to stop the squawking. Eren sat up and stretched a bit, still chuckling. 

Levi looked over at Eren’s laughing face, without moving anything but his head so he could remain laying down. His usual expression of general grumpiness was apparent when he shot death glares in Eren’s direction.

Eren stopped laughing in mock-shock at Levi’s disgruntled morning attitude. Levi sat up, and the sight of his horrible bed-head set Eren off once more. Levi started muttering profanities under his breath, but eventually couldn’t help but smile at Eren because the boy’s laughter was so giddy

Levi ran his hands through his hair, frustrated that it wasn’t perfectly neat. He got up out of bed, grabbed some clothes to change into, and wandered over to their shared bathroom to fix the dark mass of tangles atop his head.

Eren shook his head at Levi’s obsessive clean tendencies. Eren personally was a bit lacking as far as neatness and cleanliness were concerned, but he figured that if he hoped to continue rooming with Levi he might have to change his habits for the better. 

Eren lazily flopped back down from his sitting up position to lie back on the bed. Levi finally came back out of the bathroom, his hair perfect. His expression wasn’t quite as lovely, but Levi was always a bit pissy looking so Eren wasn’t too disturbed.

“What class do you have first?” Eren asked him.

“Gym…dreaded gym” Levi said, shaking his head in frustration at the shitty hour of working out.

“Come on, I thought you were majoring in attack sciences! You should loooooove working out” Eren said playfully, teasing the raven-haired shorter man.

“Sure, I’m majoring in attack sciences. And yes I looooooove working out, but not at an hour that fucking birds are starting to chirp” Levi replied drily. “What do you have first period anyway?” he asked Eren, genuinely interested even though he was sure to keep his voice and facial expression bored.

“I dunno. Gotta check my schedule” Eren replied, smiling sheepishly. He got his backpack and pulled out the paper with his schedule printed on it. When his eyes fell on the class he had, Eren groaned and laughed a bit before telling Levi.

“It would seem I have a shitty first period workout too” Eren said, frustrated only slightly that he had gym first period. The happiness he felt for having a class with Levi overwhelmed that frustration quite quickly though.

Levi smiled without humour, still trying his best to keep that bored expression up. He was having a bit of a hard time doing that though, because giddy feelings had welled up in him at the prospect of having a class with Eren. 

“Lovely…just lovely…have to put up with the shitty brat even more than I do with him rooming with me…tch” Levi muttered under his breath, the rudeness of the comment was destroyed by his almost affectionate tone.

Eren heard Levi’s tone and couldn’t keep a grin off his face. “Poor poor clean freak…such a shame I can’t get away from you in the morning when I already had to deal with your shitty alarm clock” Eren muttered under his breath, the thought of feeling giddy because he was being called a shitty brat felt very strange to Eren, but since it was Levi who was calling him that (in an affectionate way no doubt!!!) he didn’t really mind.

Levi observed Eren’s shit-eating grin and scratched the back of his head awkwardly to keep from blushing at how cute he looked.

He couldn’t help but smile somewhat shyly at Eren before he glanced over at his so called shitty alarm clock. Yes it was shitty, but it was looking even shittier than normal because if they didn’t get their asses moving then they’d be late.

“Move your lazy ass and change into something other than your fucking pajamas. And do something to your hair, holy shit it looks worse than mine did.” Levi informed Eren very matter of factly, being quite serious about getting their shit together. 

Levi’s almost-blush and adorable smile made Eren’s heart jump in his chest.

“Fine, fine!” Eren said, jumping out of bed. He grabbed a random My Chemical Romance (his favorite band…of all time…ever) T-shirt and some black skinny jeans and headed to the bathroom.  
His hair did look like total shit, and after a few seconds of trying to get it to calm the fuck down Eren gave up on it and decided to just brush it and hope it looked somewhat okayish.

When he emerged from the bathroom Levi was standing impatiently by the door with his bag already in his hand. Holding the bag with one hand, Levi was pretending to look at his phone with the other one to avoid staring blatantly at Eren when he came out of the bathroom.

Levi’s bag was heavy looking, and Eren was appreciating the view of his tensed arm muscles as he held the bag. 

“Oi, get a change of clothes for the shitty workout and get a fucking move on, brat!” Levi said, glaring at Eren to have an excuse to look at him.

Eren laughed good-naturedly and grabbed a white tee and some gym shorts, throwing them in his bag and he checked to make sure he had the rest of his stuff in his bag.

The clock was edging dangerously closer to the time the bell rang for first period by the time Eren finally picked up his own bag and was ready to leave. Levi sighed and tugged the door shut behind them. 

No conversation was made, they both tried to conserve their breathing for the exertion of walking ridiculously fast to class. 

A loud clanging sound could be heard right after they stepped through the gym doors and Levi sighed with relief that they weren’t late. It didn’t really matter if they were late, it was only gym, but Levi liked punctuality and it irked him if he was late almost as much as things being dirty fucked with his brain.

Eren looked around the gym with an expression not unlike Levi’s because the place was so ridiculously boring looking that it was almost painful how bland the place looked. He noticed a line of boys standing outside of a door with their bags in hand and regular clothing still on. 

Eventually a coach came and opened the door to the boys’ locker room, and they all steadily piled in. 

Eren tried to convince himself that it was completely normal to want a locker right next to Levi, that he was the only person he knew. It was complete bullshit, because several people in the locker room were Eren’s friends. They were close enough friends to raise their eyebrows questioningly in the direction of Levi, and Eren’s blush was all they needed to know that he definitely felt a crush.

Levi noticed the whole thing of Eren and a few people exchanging a silent conversation of eyebrows and a blush, and he couldn’t help but feel butterflies in his stomach at the prospect of Eren liking him. A small smile danced on his lips. 

The coach blew a whistle to shut the room full of people up, then informed the boys that they needed to change, go to the gym, and start their laps in the next 10 minutes.

This seemed an easy enough task….but when they were about to get pretty much naked in front of each other, those crushy, mushy-gushy feelings turned into some pretty awkward ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAH sorry so sorry for the cliffhanger shitty ending! ALSO super super sorry for not updating in fucking forever, I have had zero time with fricking schoolwork and random family stress shit. Thanks to all of you who’ve stayed with me through my shitty updating schedule!!!! <3 all you fancy fabulous peeps!!!!


	6. Locker Room Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teehees feels in the locker room of awkwardness and slight smutty stuff is up ahead!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((As a way of apologizing for my very shitty uploading speed, I have decided to attempt to ask for forgiveness from you lovely readers by posting two chapters in one day! lol yay for sitting on the couch for 2 hours trying to write this chapter...WARNING THERE IS SLIGHT SMUTTY STUFF AHEAD, IF YOU DONT LIKEY THEN YOU CAN STAHP READING THE LOVELY YAOINESS OF THIS FIC))

Even though Levi heard the coach tell them to change, he made no movement towards doing that. It was still way too early in the morning to be trying any sort of movement other than what was strictly required. He leaned his head back against his locker and closed his eyes, trying but failing to block out the sounds of laughter and fabric floating through the room.

Eren also didn’t make any movements to change, but he didn’t mainly because he felt extremely awkward. He looked over at a few of his friends, Reiner and Bert, they were both changing with no problem whatsoever. They were talking and laughing, and Eren was pretty sure he saw some flirting going on, but he was still amazed that no one felt the slightest bit awkward changing around each other.

Gym had always been a shitty class for Eren due to his modesty and general dislike of showing some skin around other people. That time of changing right in front of Levi was a humongous exception to Eren’s uncomfortableness with dressing.

The ten minutes of specified time to change slowly trickled away until about half the time was left to get their asses out to the gym and run. Only four people remained in the locker room, Eren, Levi, one of Eren’s friends named Connie, and surprisingly enough Jean’s freckled boyfriend Marco.

Marco ran out of the room after smiling at Eren, and Eren smiled back somewhat uncertainly. The guy did look genuinely sweet, so Eren cut him some slack on dating horse-face. Connie was busy eating some kind of candy, and he suddenly looked at his phone to check the time. Connie ran out of the locker room right after Marco, muttering something about not getting to finish his Skittles.

Four minutes left to change and Eren and Levi were all alone in that locker room.

Levi eventually took his head off the locker when he realized that the room was silent and quickly realized that it was only him and Eren in there. 

It shouldn’t have been awkward had they just had friendly feelings towards each other, and even with their crushes on each other it shouldn’t have been too awkward since they were roommates for goodness sake.

However, since their feelings for each other were most definitely more than friendly the atmosphere changed into a tense and extremely awkward (even more awkward than changing around people) silence. 

Eren scratched his head, pretending to fix his hair even though he knew there was no hope for it. Levi repeatedly shuffled his feet and looked at the ground. They easily could have moved away from each other to change in peace, but neither really wanted to go away from the other.

Eren stared down the bench in front of him and suddenly turned so red that strawberries didn’t have shit on the color of his face. Eren’s thoughts had turned drastically sexual and the picture he envisioned involved bending Levi over the bench and fucking him on the spot. Eren squeezed his eyes shut and struggled to control his breathing while silently urged his dick to stop getting hard.

Levi noticed the ridiculously red blush and breathing issues. His curiosity got the better of him and some confidence somehow reached his mind. Mentally saying fuck it, just fuck it, Levi reached his hand out to touch Eren’s face.

Eren gasped at the sudden contact and his eyes snapped open, his face turning a deeper red (how that was possible we may never know) and his breathing increased.

“Do you have a fever? You look a bit flushed there, brat” Levi said, his tone completely sarcastic and face utterly blank.

“N-no, I don’t have a fever…I-I-I’m fin-e” Eren stuttered out, unable to move away from the hand on his face and the person it belonged to.

“Well, then why are you blushing darker than a tomato? What’s on your mind, Eren?” Levi replied, pushing his face closer to Eren’s to try to intimidate him into telling him what the fuck he was thinking. Levi said the second question quieter than the first, and his voice got all husky when he said Eren’s name. 

Yes this was purposeful, so very purposeful. Eren was obviously under some sort of sexual tension, and Levi was more than happy to join into that tension. His voice getting husky when he said Eren’s name was not something he specifically planned on, but it seemed to have the desired effect.

Eren shuddered, his dick completely disobeying his silent plea of staying soft, and it stood fully erect. The bulge in his pants was quite noticeable and Eren’s face refused to turn a normal shade. 

“It’s n-othing, rea-lly” Eren replied, still stuttering ridiculously. He cast his gaze down to the ground, Levi’s hand stayed on his cheek though.

Levi was so tempted to just reach out and grab the bulge in Eren’s pants, but was afraid he’d get slapped so instead he moved the hand on Eren’s face to tilt his chin up and force Eren to look him in the eyes. 

“I highly doubt that it was nothing, Eren. If it was nothing, then your dick wouldn’t be trying to pop out of your pants and you would be a slightly normal color. What the fuck are you thinking about that caused you to look like this?!” Levi’s voice was forceful and commanding, and somehow Eren couldn’t just maneuver his way out of Levi’s very specific question.

“I had a random thought…and it was a very- umm..inappropriate one…and it involved….you.. and m-me” Eren answered Levi’s question, staring him straight in the face and trying his best not to do the deed Eren had fantasized about. 

“Care to explain this…thought?” Levi replied, not surprised at Eren’s response one bit, but slightly frustrated that no details were given.

Now it was Eren’s turn to mentally say fuck it, just fuck it all and he said “It was a fantasy that just popped into my head of bending you over this bench and fucking you” 

Eren’s words blended together in a rushed sentence, but Levi understood completely what he said. Levi felt himself getting hard at the idea.

“Now that’s the kind of answer I was looking for. The thought isn’t an unpleasant one, in fact the idea of you bending me over this bench and fucking me is pretty damned exciting” Levi replied, his voice all sorts of fucked up due to his bonerific state. 

Eren was shocked at the bluntness of Levi’s response, even though he really shouldn’t have been. 

In a beautiful response to Levi, Eren (for the second time!) said fuck it all and crashed his lips down on Levi’s. The kiss was sudden but wonderful and the moan that came out of Levi’s mouth when their lips collided was a beautiful sound to Eren. 

Very quickly, hands were knotted in each other’s hair and the passionate kiss escalated when Levi thrust his tongue out to lick Eren’s lower lip, begging for entrance into his mouth.

Eren’s immediate mouth opening was much needed and very soon a battle for dominance raged between their tongues, each guy passionately exploring the other’s mouth.

When they both finally pulled back from the kiss, both had eyes glazed over with pleasure. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that since the day I met you” Eren whispered to Levi, his voice rough. 

“Same here” Levi replied, smiling at Eren with a lovely blissful expression.

Eventually they separated from each other enough to change into their gym clothes, rushing quick kisses throughout the changing process. 

The looks that they gave each other were so full of happiness that when they finally emerged from the locker room (about ten minutes later than the specified time of exiting the room) all of Eren’s friends and several other people openly stared at the change in both of their demeanors.

Both boys had pink-ish faces, slightly shitty hair, and expressions of pure joy, and the love that they showed each other was so beautifully obvious.

Somehow the shitty hour of working out turned into a wonderful way of starting the day, and throughout each class they thought about each other non-stop. 

Both were thinking the exact same thing:

I love him.


	7. A Romantic Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CONFESSIONS OF FEELINGS, FEELS SHALL BE FELT. LOL LEVI COOKS AND ITS ADORABLE   
> anywho on to the story now ^///^

The school day finally ended at around 430 and Eren let out a relieved sigh. Now he could finally draw or paint in whatever spare time he had left without having to worry about a teacher getting pissed because he wasn’t paying attention. He hadn’t paid attention anyway all day long, Levi was on his mind.

Eren just couldn’t get over the fact that they had kissed. It was insane because the feelings that they had for each other were so apparent! Yeah, after they got out of the café a few days ago Eren had felt like they had a chance to get together, but now it was so perfect.

The connection he felt with Levi was pretty crazy, seeing as how he’d only known him for a couple of days. But from the minute they’d met Eren had been interested in him.

And that wasn’t even starting on the heat Eren felt wherever they touched. His lips still felt like electric shocks were going through them. Eren had tried the whole day to stop thinking about Levi and concentrate on his classes, but it wasn’t going to happen. The grumpy man had been running through his thoughts for a long time, and it didn’t seem like he was going to stop thinking about him any time soon.

Eren sighed wistfully as he entered the library to study and check out a few art books for his art class assignment. While he studied and tried to find the books, Levi was already back at the dorm room.

Spaghetti and garlic bread were being cooked and Levi was trying to make it perfect for a romantic dinner. Sure, they hadn’t actually confessed to liking each other or even confirmed if the two were boyfriends or not, but Levi gave zero shits about that and wanted a romantic dinner with Eren. Therefore, he was fixing a damn romantic dinner.

He hadn’t been able to stop thinking about Eren the whole day, and every once in a while he would turn slightly pink when he replayed their kisses in his head.

Eren’s eyes had always displayed his emotions for everyone to see, and when they kissed Levi could definitely see some pretty strong feelings. Levi knew for a fact that he was in love with him. There was no doubt about it, the feelings that boy had made him feel were unlike any other feelings Levi had ever experienced before.

Levi felt like Eren was…home. It sounded strange, but Levi felt very comfortable and safe around Eren, like he would feel if he was at home. Levi was able to be himself and loosen up that giant wall he kept around himself all the time.

Around Eren, Levi was trying to legitimately be himself, without all his emotional barriers in place. Levi could feel a smile dancing on his lips as he stirred the spaghetti sauce, and the happiness he felt was very strange and new to him.

Levi acting pissed off all the time generally was him actually being pissed off. The grumpy-seeming little man was pretty damn grumpy a lot. But around Eren, no matter how much he tried to convince himself that the brat wasn’t worth his time or how much he pretended to be irritated, Levi wasn’t grumpy. He was happy around Eren and the sensation was wonderful.

Levi straightened out the black apron on his waist when he had to stir the spaghetti sauce faster, trying his best not to cause a mess with the tomato sauce landing on him.

Of course, he failed, but his purple tank top and jeans were spared and the little black apron was quickly turning brownish. Levi couldn’t find any reason to care about this and he laughed at himself whenever he noticed the filth he was causing.

When Levi deemed the sauce well enough stirred he covered it and turned the heat off on the stove. The noodles were already done and the garlic bread about to be taken out of the oven. A timer beeped and Levi knelt down to get the bread out of the oven.

Levi didn’t realize it, but Eren had walked into the dorm room a few minutes prior to him finishing the sauce and all that. Eren was standing in the doorway of the kitchen throughout most of Levi’s little laughing fit at himself and the messiness.

He’s so fucking adorable Eren thought to himself, grinning because of Levi’s cuteness. He was unsure as to why Levi was cooking dinner, but it smelled amazing and Eren was starving so he decided to announce his presence in the kitchen by murmuring a quiet “hey”

Levi just about jumped out of his skin when he heard that, and he spun around really quickly, wielding a spatula that he had used to get the bread off the pan.

Levi sighed and relaxed his pose when he realized that it was Eren who had said hey, not some random stranger in his dorm room.

“You just about scared the shit out of me, brat” Levi said, his eyes twinkling with amusement and a blush on his cheeks because of the adrenaline rush.

“Maybe I should’ve tried harder and you maybe finally would actually take a shit and not look constipated all the time!” Eren replied jokingly, smiling widely at him.

“Tch, who ever said I was constipated is misinformed, I have a quite regular shit-schedule, thank you very much” Levi replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

“Wonderful to know that you have regular shits. And speaking of shit, what is this food you are making that will make even my shit smell nice? It smells so good in here that I think the aroma will linger in my poo” Eren said, gesturing grandly at the stove and sniffing for emphasis.

“It’s spaghetti, and hopefully your shit will smell nice because a smelly bathroom is disgusting” Levi replied, stepping away from the stove to reveal the sauce and noodles.

“Fantastic. When will we be eating this spaghetti masterpiece of yours?” Eren asked excitedly, hoping that it would be soon because he was starving.

“As soon as I can put it on plates and on the table.” Levi replied, walking over to one of the cabinets to get a couple plates and cups.

Eren laughed at him because Levi had to stand on his tippy-toes to reach the cups, which were one shelf higher than the plates. He walked over and grabbed two cups with ease, ignoring the fact that he and Levi had basically no personal space because of Eren’s cup grabbing.

Levi inhaled sharply when Eren got really close and got the cups for him. He blushed (now he was the one resembling a strawberry) and stepped away from Eren, trying to calm his heart rate down from the sudden closeness.

Eren also ignored Levi’s stepping away and stepped right back into his personal space to give him the cups. He obviously could have just stretched his arm out, but Eren quite liked being close to Levi.

Levi muttered “Thanks” and rushed to put the cups on the table so that he could get away from Eren and his persistent nearness.

Eren chuckled and went to sit down at the table after Levi came back to the stove and put their food on plates. Levi sat down as well and before anything could be eaten he said “Have you ever heard of personal space?”

Eren widened his eyes at Levi and replied somewhat snarkily, “Heard of personal space? Yes, of course. I wasn’t aware that you had a problem with me being in your space…neither of us seemed to have much personal space this morning.” Eren blushed while saying that, but he managed to keep looking Levi in the eye.

“Hmm…makes sense. No, personal space certainly wasn’t an issue this morning. However, when you invade my personal space it makes my heart do strange things and when I’m trying to do something as ordinary as plate some spaghetti, it’s kind of…strange to have my heartbeat hammering away like it does when you’re close” Levi replied, his face glowing because that was almost a confession of feelings.

Eren grinned so widely that Levi was sure his face would split in half. He was pretty damn ecstatic that he wasn’t the only one with a funky heartbeat around him. In fact, his heart was racing pretty fast at the moment, happy feelings bubbling up inside his chest.

“You aren’t the only one, Levi” Eren said, his face still about to split open because of his smile.

“That is reassuring…so it would seem that we both have increased heartbeats and extremely happy emotions around each other.” Levi said, his face also about to split due to the wideness of his own rare smile.

“You know, there’s a word for that feeling that we feel when we’re around each other” Eren said, his heartbeat increasing ever-steadily as he prepared to say the word love.

“I believe the word is…love” Levi said, his voice extremely warm and his eyes were glimmering with happiness.

Eren leaped out of his chair at Levi’s proclamation and ran over to his chair as fast as he could. He enveloped Levi in a giant hug and didn’t hesitate to say those three words he’d been desperate to say ever since he met Levi:

“I love you”

Levi jumped out of his chair and wrapped his arms around Eren as well, about to pass out from the happiness he felt.

“I love you, too” Levi replied, squeezing Eren tightly and relishing the physical comfort of hugging that he’d been denied for so long. Levi literally hadn’t hugged anyone other than Hanji for over a year, and being held in Eren’s embrace was too amazing for words.

They stood like that for a few minutes, quietly saying “I love you” every few seconds as if to reassure themselves that they really were serious. When they finally pulled away from each other, Levi took Eren’s face in his hands and kissed him tenderly. Eren kissed back and when they broke apart he smiled a smile so full of love and happiness that Levi felt tears in his eyes when he smiled at Eren in the exact same way.

Dinner was forgotten about and the two headed back to the bedroom. Levi climbed into bed beside Eren and they fell asleep in each other’s arms, both murmuring sleepy I love you’s before slipping into sleep.


	8. On the way to the first date!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOL sorry for the shitty title of this chapter, guys, you'll understand the meaning behind the shittiness of it when ur done reading this chapter.  
> ALSO, for any of you who might be thinking that tha previous chapter was like their first date or something, YOU Are INCORRECT. sorry im hyper CAPS IS AMAZING. I apologize to any of you who stumbled through this shitty summary ^.^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOPWOOP TWO CHAPTERS UP IN ONE DAAAAAAAAY   
> lol u guys are all faabulousssss

Eren sat in the dorm room early one Saturday evening, working on a painting for art class. It was a picture of a pair of wings crossed over each other, one being blue and the other white. Eren had just finished painting the dark green background when Levi entered the room.

“Oi, if you’re done with that get dressed into something fancy. We’re going to Sina’s Castle for dinner” Levi said, grabbing a dressy change of clothes and changing right in the bedroom.

Eren and Levi had been dating for a little over three weeks, and this would be their first date. Even being with him for that period of time, it still took Eren’s breath away every time he saw a flash of Levi’s skin. He fought the blush on his cheeks and went to the bathroom to wash the paint off his hands to avoid ogling Levi’s body as he changed.

He emerged from the bathroom and went over to his dresser, grabbing a dark blue button-down and some black slacks. He thought it would look nice to wear a shirt opposite the color of Levi’s, being a dark red that complimented his pale complexion nicely.

Eren changed quickly and grabbed a comb, messily running it through his hair to make it slightly less crappy-looking. It took him several minutes to get the mass of tangles to calm their titties, and he eventually put the comb back on the dresser, happy with his less shitty hair.

Levi tch-ed and was already waiting by the door impatiently for his boyfriend, tapping his foot.

“Sorry, sorry” Eren apologized sheepishly for taking so long, and they walked out the door. Eren grabbed Levi’s hand, interlocking their fingers with confidence and a huge grin lit up his face because he was so happy that he was able to be with Levi.

Levi rolled his eyes and gave a small smile as well, squeezing Eren’s hand to reassure him that he wasn’t really annoyed.

“I want to walk there, it’s only like four blocks away right?” Eren said contemplatively, enjoying the nice breeze and sunset that was lighting up the sky.

“Yeah, we can walk there” Levi replied, walking slowly so that even with the cool air he wouldn’t be at risk of breaking a sweat and getting filthy.

They strolled down the street, stopping every few minutes or so for Eren to look at some pretty pictures on the sides of buildings or for Levi to be in awe of the music shoppes. Levi had a thing for old violins and the G-String was one of a few beautiful little shoppes that had tons of the stringed instruments that called to Levi. ((A/N lol idk why but I've always imagined Levi as a classical music lover ^-^))

Eren found it cute how Levi was so interested in vintage violins, so he waited patiently every time Levi would stop and just stare at a random shoppe’s windows.

They were about two blocks away from the restaurant when the couple passed by a small little diner. There was seating outside and several groups of people were enjoying the cool evening.

One such group was a small cluster of four middle-aged men with pot-bellies and beer smelling breath. Levi grew tense as they started to walk by the diner, hoping that none of the men would say anything about Eren and Levi obviously being a couple.

Levi had gotten shit from people, mainly the elderly and random rude middle-aged men, in the past for being gay, so he knew when to get wary of certain individuals.

Levi sighed in frustration when one of the men glanced up at Eren and him, a sneer on his ugly pug-like face.

Eren didn’t notice the man’s look, he was too busy looking across the street at another piece of art on a building’s wall. He did notice however when the man’s look transformed from a rude glance to a cruel comment.

“You two are disgusting” the man muttered, his voice ragged and slurred from beer. The other men in his little group laughed and agreed with the man, adding gross comments to his remark about the couple.

Levi gritted his teeth and held Eren’s hand tighter, what the man had said didn’t really get to him, he was just pissed that people thought things like that when it really was none of their fucking business who liked who.

“Would you fuck off?” Eren asked snarkily, boldly staring the man down and slowing his walk so that he would pass the diner leisurely, giving time to hear the man’s response.

“How about you fuck off, you gay ass f*ggot!” the man leered at him, spitting in his direction and giving an evil look.

Levi at this point, had had enough of the man’s bullshit. He proceeded to stop in his tracks, unwind his hand from Eren’s and calmly stride over to the man’s table.

Levi’s walk and demeanor screamed intimidation and the look in his eyes was murderous. He did not take kindly to the man talking that kind of shit to his boyfriend.

“Care to repeat that, sir?” Levi asked, his voice cold and eyes steely. He mockingly placed his hands on the man’s table and leaned forward to look the man in the face.

The man had enough sense not to repeat what he said, and he said, “Oh, it was nothing, dude” in a trembly voice that made Levi’s face stretch into a humorless smile.

“Thought so” Levi replied, and he turned away from their table to walk back to his boyfriend.

Eren had been standing unsurely about a yard away from the group of men, debating on whether or not to let Levi handle the doucheface or walk over there himself and beat the living shit out of the guy. Luckily, Levi handled it quite well and Eren was relieved of the duty of beating the fuck out of the man.

“Let’s go, Eren” Levi said, grabbing his hand and tugging him away from the diner quickly, his short legs moving quite fast despite their length.

Eren complied and let himself be dragged from the diner, his mind still whirling around what the douchebag had said.

“I really fucking hate people like that” Eren said, his voice sad and mad at the same time, his eyes’ usual turquoise color had changed into a deeper blue that made Levi’s heart twinge in sadness at his lover’s distressed state.

“I do too, but don’t take what that dick-head said to heart, mmkay?” Levi replied, his voice soft and sweet to calm Eren down.

Eren nodded uncertainly, but his conflicted expression made it quite obvious he was still taking the douche’s comments to heart.

“Oi” Levi said, standing up on his tip-toes to place a small kiss on Eren’s cheek.

Eren smiled and the deep blue of his eyes morphed back to their regular turquoise state, he shook his head and made himself stop thinking about it.

Levi smiled and they continued on their way to Sina’s Castle.

They arrived at the fancy restaurant just as the sun set over the horizon, and Eren took several moments to admire the purplish sky.

Levi smiled, his face turning slightly pink because of how gorgeous Eren looked in the sky’s deep purple light. He tugged Eren’s hand and held the door open for him, gesturing for him to go first into the classy place.

Eren walked inside and was slightly awed at how beautiful the place looked inside. Sina’s Castle looked really rustic and old-timey, it had been modeled to look almost like a medieval village of sorts with each section enclosed by tall cobblestone walls that were labeled Maria, Rose, and Sina. The deep greens and light browns went together nicely and Eren was very impressed at the cool design.

“Reservation for Rivaille” Levi murmured to the greeter waiting at the door, smiling at Eren because of how cute he looked with his wide eyes.

Eren blinked and snapped out of his art-watching trance that he had gotten into and followed the waitress to a back corner of the restaurant. Levi sat down across from him and Eren had to smile at the smirk on his boyfriend’s face.

“Yes, the place is amazing, okay?” Eren admitted, not able to stop himself from looking around even more at the gorgeous interior.

Levi chuckled and told Eren to get whatever he wanted, that Levi would be paying. Eren tried protesting but Levi stood firm in his decision to pay for their meal. Eren finally consented and opened up the menu to look at all the choices of food.

Thus, their date began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> teehees, so imma wait and describe their date in the next chapter. lol im feeling laaaaazaaaay. sorry for the letdown if u guys were wanting to read about their date riiiiight hurr riiiiiiiight now :P. I promise i'll try to update soon, kaaaay? lurve you all, ur great!!!!


	9. First Date! (and sexy times afterward!!!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love all of you guys for sticking with me throughout my crappy uploading in this fic. You're all so amazing and wonderful and I feel so happy every time I read a comment from one of you!!! Sorry it took so long to update, school is being crappy and stupid so I haven't had much time! Basically they have the date, then some sexy stuff happens...

Despite Levi’s insistence on paying for everything, Eren looked over the menu with a slight discomfort. The prices were ridiculous, a salad was nine dollars, like holy shit. Eren was appalled to say the least. He resolved to find the cheapest thing possible and get it. If that meant he was getting a salad, then so be it. 

You see, when Eren’s mom died, his dad split and left Eren and Mikasa with jack shit. Therefore, the siblings had to do whatever they could to pay the bills and food, along with school shit. A salad, or basically anything that wasn’t super fancy, was expensive as fuck if it was anything over about four or five dollars.

Eren shook his head to clear his thoughts of shitty money issues and put his menu down, having decided to get the stupid salad. 

Levi was sitting peacefully one the other side of the table, looking at his menu. Eren enjoyed watching him, just because no matter what Levi did, in Eren’s eyes it was hot.

Well, he may not find Levi taking a shit very sexylicious buuuut most everything else was gorgeous.

Levi furrowing his eyebrows in concentration and fiddling with the silverware was completely adorable in Eren’s opinion.

Eren found himself smiling stupidly at his boyfriend, and he blushed slightly when Levi looked up from his menu to catch Eren in the act. 

Levi smiled a tiny little smile that barely changed his features but Eren could read his facial expressions impeccably by now, so the smallest thing never went unnoticed.

“My name is blahblahblah, I’ll be your server for tonight. What are you having to drink, gentlemen?” Their waiter asked, showing up suddenly and interrupting the couple from their cutesy glances at each other.

“I’ll have wine, chardonnay, please” Levi replied, the waiter nodded and turned expectantly to Eren.

“Uhm…Just water for me thanks” Eren stuttered out, frustrated that even the water would probably be ridiculously priced. 

Waiter-dude nodded and picked up their menus, walking away briskly.

Levi noticed the slight anger on Eren’s face and questioned him about it when the waiter left to get their drinks. 

“It’s nothing, the prices are just ridiculous and it makes me kind of pissed because it’s stupid to have the prices so high.” Eren muttered, glancing down at the table and bouncing his foot up and down quickly, trying really hard to repress the memories of why he felt the prices were so ridiculous. He shuddered ever so slightly and pushed the sound of his mother’s screams away, attempting to ignore how upset he was getting.

Levi didn’t know how bad Eren’s money situation was, and because of his ignorance he said the stupidest thing possible. “They’re not too bad”

Eren looked up and met Levi’s nonchalant gaze with his own distressed one. His teal eyes betrayed the turmoiling emotions he was feeling inside.

“A salad is nine dollars” Eren stated, his voice flat with irritation.

“Well maybe the prices are a bit high, but it’s still affordable.” Levi replied, tilting his head in confusion at Eren’s mood.

“Nine dollars is not affordable, Levi” Eren said, his voice shaking.

“Eren, what’s wrong?” Levi asked, not bothering to beat around the bush any longer.

“It’s just…I hate that the prices are so high. It’s expensive to me, I’m a poor bastard, alright? My dad left Mikasa and me with nothing, so we’ve kind of had to do whatever we could to pay bills and college and food. SO that’s why I can’t stand the prices.” Eren said, tears now threatening to break loose.

Levi inhaled sharply when he learned of Eren’s plight. He was shocked, even though he felt he probably shouldn’t have been. Many little things Eren did revealed his money issues, like refusing to eat out for dinner, or walking instead of driving. It also explained why he spent so long on the bank website.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know” Levi said, his eyes wide and voice soft.

“It’s fine. I’ll try to ignore the prices, hell you’re paying so I shouldn’t be so worked up anyway” Eren replied, forcing a laugh and offering a tremble-y smile.

Levi smiled back and then they started talking about random schoolwork. The conversation remained on that throughout dinner, and Levi truly had a good time.

Eren inevitably did have a good time too, and by the end of the night, the price of the food was forgotten and he was back to his usual joke-y self.

They walked home after the meal was paid for and Eren noticed that Levi was walking rather strangely. He almost seemed…drunk

“Levi, how many glasses of wine did you have?’’ Eren asked, glancing down at his boyfriend and observing his giggly state.

“eeerrrmrmm…five?” Levi replied, his voice super adorable and almost sleepy sounding.

“Ah.” Eren replied. He found Levi’s drunk state very cute. 

They got back to the dorm and Levi kicked off his shoes and sauntered back to the bedroom, lazily pulling off his jacket and shirt on the way there. 

Eren shook his head and followed Levi, taking off his jacket and hanging it by the door. He entered the bedroom and went to his side of the room, bending over and taking his shoes off. 

“You….have a nice……ass” Levi said, startling Eren and making him turn around.

Levi was laying on the bed with his arms crossed behind his head and his mouth set in a sexy smirk. Eren blushed and tried to look away but couldn’t because the sight of Levi SHIRTLESS was too gorgeous.

“Thanks” Eren replied awkwardly, scratching the back of his head and quickly changing into his pajama pants. He didn’t wear a shirt to bed because it was too hot at night, so he sufficed with flannel pants. Eren plopped down into his bed and turned over to face Levi.

“Why’re you all the way over thereeee” Levi whined, reaching his arms out for Eren from the other side of the room.

Eren laughed at Levi’s childish nature and got up out of his bed. He walked over to Levi’s side of the room and lay down next to him.

“Levi, you still have your pants on from dinner” Eren said, motioning towards Levi’s lower half.

“Ohhh……oopsie” Levi replied, giggling and sticking his legs up into the air. He picked his ass off the bed and slipped his pants off while still laying down. He threw the pants across the room and flopped his legs back down onto the bed.

“Are you going to put your pajama pants on, dear?” Eren asked, getting blushy because of Levi’s body exposure. Eren’s eyes were right on Levi’s black briefs. 

Levi glanced over at Eren with his eyes half-open. He smiled slowly and shook his head. Levi rolled over on his side to face Eren and he kissed him on the lips. 

Eren’s eyes widened when Levi turned and kissed him, but they slowly closed and he leaned into the kiss. As things started to get more heated, Levi grabbed Eren’s back, pulling their chests together in a sweaty embrace. Eren could already feel an erection forming, he wasn’t surprised at all though, Levi was too fucking sexy to not have a boner.

Eren groaned into Levi’s mouth, pressing his tightening lower area into Levi’s growing bulge. Sparks of pleasure shot through him and he made little gasps that made Levi grow…fierce…

Levi growled a sexy undertone under his breath into Eren’s mouth, turned on ridiculously by his lover’s noises. He pushed himself on top of Eren, grinding his ass on his covered cock. He saw Eren’s eyes roll back and felt him push up and buck into Levi.

Eren was feeling so many sensations he had never felt before, the pleasure he was experiencing was mind-blowing. He couldn’t stop moaning either, it just felt so good that he couldn’t keep his mouth shut. Levi’s glorious ass caressing his cock was making him wild.

Levi pulled back from their kiss to turn Eren’s head to the side. He bent down and kissed him on the neck where his pulse beat. He heard Eren gasp at the new sensation and then 

Levi opened his mouth, licking Eren’s neck and sucking gently.

Eren grabbed the back of Levi’s head, knotting his hands into his hair and pulling his mouth closer into his neck. He was rewarded for this need by teeth biting into him harshly. 

“Hnnng” Eren moaned, the pain somehow making his pleasure all the better. Levi groaned a long, deep moan into Eren’s ear, making goose bumps appear on his chest at the sexual sound. 

“Erennn…….I want you” Levi moaned into his ear, his voice shaky with desire. He kissed Eren’s neck and captured his lips once more, passion making his mouth sloppy but needy.

Eren bucked into Levi’s ass even harder than he had before, making sure that Levi’s ass was grinding on his entire length. He moaned and put his hands on Levi’s hips, pushing them down to meet his cock in the dry humping he couldn’t help but do.

Levi felt the bed squeak and sat up, straddling Eren and moving his hips sensually to make them both even more filled with desire. He tilted his head back and let out a moan that was deep and loud, probably loud enough for their neighbors to hear. Levi didn’t give a shit, he was too busy trying not to rip Eren’s pants off.

“I want- you-- too…” Eren stuttered out, unable to speak coherently. Levi nodded and leaned forward to kiss him once more. He ground his ass into Eren’s cock and slid down his chest, licking and sucking until he had made it to his pants.

Eren tilted his head down to look at Levi, his eyebrows raised and his eyes glazed over. He let out a few moans and breathy sighs when Levi kissed his cock through his pants, teasing him horribly.

Eren let out a startled shout that turned into a moan when he felt sudden hands pinching his nipples. He pulled his arms up and put them behind his head, trying not to grab   
Levi’s head and shove it onto his cock. He shuddered and pushed away from Levi’s hands when he felt his nipples being pulled and twisted. Levi pinched them rather hard and 

Eren groaned, pushing his chest into Levi’s hands, encouraging him to go rougher. 

Levi quit playing with his nipples and dragged his nails down Eren’s chest towards his cock. He scratched around his hips and lightly rubbed his hand over the bulge. 

Eren’s voice got really high pitched and he gave up on not touching Levi. He grabbed the hand that was teasing his cock and put it down forcefully on it. Eren let go of his hand and groaned some more when he was rewarded by Levi pulling on his cock and actually doing proper jerking motions. The only issue, his pants were still on

Levi realized this and jerked Eren’s pajama bottoms off, along with his briefs. He raised his eyebrows and smirked up at Eren, not surprised at all at how large he was. Levi licked his lips and looked at Eren, bending his head down to lick the tip of his cock.

“Ahhh..” Eren moaned, bucking his hips up into Levi’s wonderful mouth. Levi pushed his hips down into the bed and refused to let himself be mouth-fucked. 

“You’re not going to move, or I’m not going to make you feel good” Levi said roughly, looking at Eren and using a commanding tone.

Eren nodded quickly and put his head back on the pillow, balling his hands up into fists to keep himself from thrusting.

Levi took his entire cock in at once, swallowing and sucking around it like he had no gag reflex. Eren was extremely suirprised at that, but then he wasn’t because Levi pulled back suddenly and coughed a little, laughing at himself for thinking he could’ve taken it all that fast.

“It’s okay baby, you don’t have to do this you know…” Eren said, looking down at his lover in concern, still not moving anything but his head.

“Don’t worry...I want to…” Levi replied, bending back down to suck the tip of his cock, making Eren struggle even harder with keeping still.   
Levi bobbed his head up and down on his cock, slowly but surely making his way down to the base.

Eren was whining and his breathing was erratic, he clenched and unclenched his hands, grasping desperately at the air because he couldn’t run his hands through Levi’s hair. 

Levi got a steady rhythm going, moving up and down and letting his tongue poke at Eren’s tip each time he came back up. Eren’s whines and groans were becoming more and more frequent and Levi pulled at his hands to make him grab the back of his head.

Eren understood that he could move now and gripped Levi’s hair, thrusting upwards faster and faster into Levi’s mouth. 

Levi let him and Eren’s thrusts became uncontrolled and Levi knew he was going to come. Eren started moaning “Yes—yesss- yes—ahhhh aaahh-“ getting louder and louder until he shouted “yes!”, releasing his hot white load down Levi’s throat.

Levi swallowed all of it, he wasn’t that grossed out by it and he understood that it was probably better to let Eren do that than to be rude and spit it out. 

It was Levi’s first time he gave a blowjob, but he had watched enough gay porn when he was in high school to know relatively what to do. His discovery of having a great lack of a gag reflex was much more appealing as well. 

“Oh…my…God—Levi…that was am-aazing” Eren said, his voice all shaky and cracking because of all the shouting he’d done. 

“It was my first time” Levi admitted, ducking his head and blushing.

“Really?!?!? Sure as hell didn’t feel like it! But, it was my first time too, so I wouldn’t have anything else to go by. But that was…God, that was fucking AMAZING, babe.” Eren said, pulling Levi onto his chest and nudging his face into Levi’s hair, making content noises and feeling very special.

Levi was surprised he didn’t have a boner anymore. He wouldn’t be surprised if he jizzed his underwear…He mentally checked and then blushed even harder because it turned out   
that he did, in fact, come in his briefs. 

He pushed his head into Eren’s chest a few times, and then pulled his face away from his chest and said with a blushy tone “I’ll be right back, I need to get … clean briefs..” 

Eren understood immediately and blushed madly when he realized that Levi had jizzed his pants giving him a blowjob. Eren felt so ridiculously loved that he couldn’t even come up with anything sassy to say about Levi jizzing himself.

Levi went to get clean undies and found a bottle of water. He drank some of it and washed the bitter taste of cum out of his mouth. He walked back to the bed and saw Eren lying comfortably on his side, pajama pants pulled back up, and face extremely adorable. 

“Aww, baby…” Levi murmured, sliding into bed and pulling the covers over them. 

“I love you” Eren replied, his voice sleepy.

“Love you too, Eren. So much” Levi said, meaning it with all his heart.

They fell asleep like that, both content and in love.


End file.
